Diablo Beast Lab
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: (OCs needed)Neptune,a young Tyrant hybrid after getting separated with her cousin is now living in a laboratory,full of other hybrids like her,in her adventure she meets the danger of being a hybrid and much more...And worse of all...The scientists in the lab are plotting something but what is it...
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hi guys, I m taking a break from WBBA PI Agents,I got the idea of this story from a cartoon:3So here is the form**

**Form(OCs):**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Protoform(A hybrid that looks human(Looks)please include what species it can be self created):**

**Beast form(please include what species it can be self created):**

**Personality:**

**Clothes 1:**

**Clothes2:**

**Pajamers:**

**Crush:(Bao is taken)**

**Favourite food:**

**Enemies:**

**Allies:**

**Moves:(At least five and write down their powers)**

**Element:**

**Fear:**

**Others:**

**Crush form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Protoform(A hybrid that looks human(Looks)) please include what species it can be self created)**

**Beast form( please include what species it can be self created):**

**Favourite food:**

**Clothes 1:**

**Clothes2:**

**Pajamers:**

**Enemies:**

**Allies:**

**Moves:(At least five and write down their powers)**

**Element:**

**Fear:**

**Others:**

**Oh and plus I ll need a special OC(Only 1 )To be a healer in this story,he or she will be taken as a major charcter and this oc must not be an original character from the series.**

**Here s the form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Protoform(A hybrid that looks human(Looks) please include what species it can be self created):**

**Favourite food:**

**Clothes 1:**

**Clothes2:**

**Pajamers:**

**Enemies:**

**Allies:**

**Others:**

**Thank you:3**

**Joules(Character):See you all soon:3**

**Macho: And more OCs please**

**Cygnus: You two go back stage NOW!Sorry R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys!It s been a whileGotta start one day though**

**Hope you guys will enjoy it**

**Chapter 1:Introduction**

_Flashback,_

"_Mako?" a blue kitsune hybrid sniff the cool air,it stood up on all fours, a black wolf hybrid was lying down nearby, he picked up the tiny cub. _

"_Mako?"the cub yelped, "Where are __**they **__taking us?" the black wolf just glee at the cub, poking it at the cheek._

_The cub pounced forward, which the black wolf caught in mid- air. _

"_Sir…this is the two hybrids we caught this afternoon,3 pm, an Aquafang and a Duskfang." A black longed haired man loomed over, "They are perfect…" he turned to his assistant, "that DuskFang seems to care about that Aquafang a lot…"_

"_I m not sure sir but we found them in the same cave, do you think they are related?"_

"_If that is the case…"the black haired man pressed a button,a trapdoor opened and three lazers came out, shooting the Duskfang, making him paralysed. "Mako!" yelped the AquaFang, darting across. A robotic gun shoots the AquaFang from the side, sending it sliding into a corner where a cage appeared from the ground and enveloped it, sending it down into the ground._

"_No!" yelled the black wolf, he used his seven tails to smashed the lasers, ignoring the pain, he dashed forward, throwing himself against the wall._

_The black wolf was staring at the black haired man, he emitted low pitches growls, "If you want to ever see that Aquafang you care so much ever you will have to obey every single of my orders."_

_The black haired wolf suddenly morphing back to his protoform, a handsome looking black haired hybrid, his dark wings looming over his face, he lowered his head._

"_Then I ll take that as a yes."_

Present…

"Ninel!" It was a Phoenix nymph named Blaze, her skin is golden like and sort of glows a golden colour. her hair is a blood red and reaches her knees and is completely straight with bangs covering her forehead. She has ruby glowing eyes and black long eye lashes around her neck there is a jail chain attached to her neck with a chain hanging down her chest. "Hey Blaze." Ninel, an ice nymph replied, Ninel has as white as diamond skin with bright goldenrod colored eyes. Her hair is vermilion and it reaches up to mid-back length with curls on the end.

"There is a newbie that just arrived here, I saw men unloading it…" The phoenix nymph said, she shook her head and the chain rattled, "I m sure that it ll have a wonderful time here like the rest of us…"

"Ninel… Blaze…"it was a blue headed man with yellow streaks called out, he was a skinny and tall man, he was wearing a lab coat.

"Professor Joules…" Blaze and Ninel called back, "We heard that a new hybrid will be joining us…" "Yes indeed my dear hybrids, she would be joining you guys shortly, now run along…you wouldn't want to keep the rest waiting…" Joules turned around and walk back into the lab as the Ice Nymph and Phoenix Nymph ran to the canteen.

Meanwhile ,

"Sir we unloaded the AquaFang." "Good…"The black figure said, twirling his seat.

"The DuskFang…sir what are we gonna do with it?"

"Bring him to headquarters …I ll find use for him and soon…"

**Me: Hey guys I m done with chapter 1 **

**Joules:Good ?bad?Please review **

**(We are still accepting ocs )**

**But till then see ya**

**Cygnus out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cygnus: Hello!Fanfiction!**

**Mark: she meant yolo…**

**Cygnus: Sorry that I hadn't been updating for a long time…but anyway, let's start**

**Chapter 2 : Goodbye freedom ,hello lab**

Neptune's P.O.V

"Mako…"I mummered,looking around,it was pitch black,am I in a box?I grew worried,I hurdled in a small corner ,wait? I'm moving?I started sweating again,Where am I going?

I curled up into a protective ball, my tails wrapping around my body. Peeping out of a crack,I realised that I was in some kind of laboratory, rooms located at the sides on the hallway…Whatever or whoever lifting me or wheeling the box ,stopped in front of a room, the door had slide open after someone scanned a card on the lock device on the wall.

"What's going to happen to me…?Mako…" I whimpered, two streaks of tears fell from my face ,closing my eyes, I feared the worst.

Bao's P.O.V

I lied back on my bed as I listened to some music, crunching at the nacho chip in my paw. "click!"The door slid opened as two strong men walked in,they are twins, Budgeon and Macho, both of them look as if they use the gym everyday,both equally have the same short light red hair and orange eyes,the only differences was that Budgeon has a little blue in his hair.

Quickly,I stashed my nacho chips and cheese under my pillow along with my mp3 and ear piece.(I know the cheese may spill on my pillow,but who cares if that happens, I'm just afraid that if they noticed that if I ate nachos, they might drag me to Joules and he will spend the whole afternoon lecturing me on health, I clean that up later)

"Oh hey Budgeon,Hey Macho,is that?!" "Yes…someone's gonna be living with you." "huh…"I signed ,I preferred to live ALONE.

"We will be off now…we have more to do back at the lab." the older,Macho said as he and his brother walked me with the box,I took a few sniffs.

Wa-ah?

That's a female's scent?

I pushed my sharp claws into the wooden box.

No one's P.O.V

Neptune sat in the box,tears still streaming down her face, that was when, "Hello?Is anyone in here?" It was a male's voice, yup no mistake ,a male's scent travelled into the box, "I 'll get you out of here…" The next thing Neptune knew was that she was out of the box,and looking at another wolf hybrid ,he has fluffy maroon fur and soft golden eyes,he shook the wood off his arms before helping the dazed looking Neptune up, "Woah…he is cute…"those words float into Neptune's head.

Bao withdrawn his claws and carefully rubbed Neptune's tears, "There…there…" He crooned, She is really cute,she is a young blue fox hybrid ,six fluffy tails,she was small for her size and easily said as the size of Bao's than looked up back at Bao, Bao felt his face burning again. "You look like me…"she said,glancing up and down his sleek body making him sweat badly,she never met another male(Well,unless if it was Mako) "Hello,I m Bao…" Bao said,extending a paw, "I 'm Neptune." The younger replied before glancing around, "Wont you try to escape?" "Why?" Bao asked, "I …"Neptune paused, "Sorry Bao…I have to go…" Before Bao can say anything else,Neptune had ran out on all fours.

Bao was left there, stunned, that was when Da Sha yan climbed threw his window, "Hey Bao…cat got your tongue?" Da Shayan laughed softly at his joke, He has long dark brown colored hair with two golden yellow highlights. Dashan has large, green eyes that are normally fixed on whatever obstacle stands in his way. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts training. As for his skin, it is a yellowish gold colour with scales that surround his entire body and other Eastern-styled dragon like figure, two Chinese dragon antlers on his head, "Nope…just that…" "Crunch…" "Paws off my NACHOS!"Bao yelled as he turned around.

Neptune's P.O.V

I need to get out of here, looking around I noticed lots of other beasts of different species all around, there was a black wolf with orange eyes and light blue markings under the eyes. Also has a light blue belly, tail tip, muzzle, paws, and sword shaped markings going down the sides. He glared at me for a while before I continued running, BANG! I landed on my six tails,that was when I noticed that I had hit an ice nymph ,a Gardevoir like creature and an angel like creature, when I recovered I noticed all of them on the ground,groaning . "I 'm sorry …" I said, when I hit the ice nymph, my tails might had swept the other's off their feet.

"It's okay…" the ice nymph said, the angel like creature asked, "Why are you in a hurry?" before I can answer, I scratched my pointed ear and said, "I 'm new,by the way I 'm Neptune."

"I'm Ninel and this two are Luna and Frieda." I made a short,polite bow.

Luna has a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of her head. There are spikes on the side of her face, resembling a masquerade mask. She has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from her chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on her chest extends to the center most horn and connects to her sleeve-like arms

Ninel has white as diamond skin with bright goldenrod colored hair is vermilion and it reaches up to mid-back length with curls on the end. Ninel is slightly taller than the other ice nymphs with a voluptuous hourglass figure.

Frieda is human and an Angel at the same time. She is slender, yet curvy with her weight of having to be around 115 pounds and her chest size to be approximately C cups. Her height is around 5"6. She has cherry red hair and honey blonde streaks with side bangs not covering her eyes, which are in a baby blue color. Her hair extends 3 inches below her shoulders. She wears a fair touch of makeup which is: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her skin is in a peachy colored complexion. Her finger and toenails are painted light pink. She has angel wings on the back and an invisible Halo that only she could see.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in Diablo Beast Lab" Frieda said

"Diablo Beast Lab?" I asked, "Oh no…"

And the next thing that was ringing in mind was…

Good bye freedom,hello Diablo beast lab…

**Cygnus:Okay that puts a close to this chapter.**

**No flames please**

**See you in the next chapter or soon**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Hello!**

**Neptune:Greetings!**

**Grimlock:Me tell you to start on story**

**Me:Okay…ahem!On with the story!**

Neptune's POV

I nearly broke down,but that was when…

"_Neptune?"_

Mako?

"_Neptune!Can you hear me?Get out while you can!Labs are dangerous!"_

"Mako where are you?"

"_That's not important…there isn't time left for me"_

"MAKO!"

"_GET OUT!"_

I quickly turned and ran, the trio tried running after me, "GO AWAY!"I yelped ,did a quick somersault in the air and broke through a glass window, that was when I felt a tugging at my tail, Luna was using psychic,but in a different way, trying to pull me back.

I somehow realized myself and fell onto a lab table,broken glass around me,realizing that the man with blue hair and yellow streaks somehow glared at me,I quickly kicked the glass back and ran.

Not long,I passed the same tree(Where I met that black wolf),his expression didn't change,he just watched me run,the next second,he disappeared. "Joules!"I heard Ninel called out,pointing in my direction(O goner now),he was holding a blowpipe,and a few darts.

Oh I just hope he isn't going to do what I hope he wouldn't.

He loaded the darts into the blowpipe,looking over to check his aim.

SHOOT

Everything was blurred...there was a sudden pain from the back of my ankle before I blacked out…

I couldn't remember anything…after that

Ninel's P.O.V

That was very weird…but anyways,Macho and Budgeon came and brought the poor fainted fox hybrid back to her room,(Anyway I heard that her room was with that creep Bao…that wolf hybrid is very mysterious)Well that is what makes up hybrids anyway.

But thinking back to what Neptune said…

"_Mako"_

Bad memories…

Bao's POV

Da Shayan left my room,with my nachos…but that isn't important, wondering where that female had gone too…I m getting worried…

The door slide open as I saw Budgeon and Macho with a small bundle of fur in between their hands, "Neptune!"I gasped, "What happened?"

Mach replied, "This little one went a bit high on sugar…" Budgeon just shrugged.

Both men left the room but as they left, I noticed one of them whispered, "The perfect one for this test…"

Neptune POV

"Urgh…"I slowly opened my eyes,the maroon headed wolf hybrid loomed over me.

"Hello lovely…" He crooned, I pushed my furry bangs back, glaring.

"If you call me that again…I 'll…"

Bao shrugged, jumping off my bed and trotting of to his (Which is near to mine ,separated by a red carpet.

He blushed lightly and I caught noticed of that.

I quickly turned the other way, the moonlight shone through the window. "It's getting late…We should sleep…"

"Good night Bao…"

"Goodnight…"

As soon as the room fell silent,I walk out into to the balcony, "Mako…wherever you are…give me a sign…tell me…"I let out a sad howl, but felt uneasy afterwards as I felt someone was watching me…

Meanwhile,(No one's POV)

"SLAM!SLAM!" a wolf hybrid continuously body slam inside its cage,constantly getting electric shocks.

"Well…well…" a black haired man in a suit said, "LET ME OUT!" growled a familiar black wolf hybrid, "Nonsenses…You ninetailes hybrids are not easy to catch."

"Leave my younger cousin alone!" "That is if you cooperate with us…"

The black haired man rubbed his golden ring, a visual appeared on the wall, it was Neptune crouching down in a cage,electric run along the bars.

"NEPTUNE!NO!REALISE HER!"

"Now tell me…what is your answer?Yes or no…"

From behind a long series of test tubes,the black wolf with yellow eyes looked up,growling to itself softly,before turning around and leave.

The black furred wolf hybrid looked down with his piercing brown eyes,sliding down a bar of the cage…a single word escaped his jaws.

"Yes…"

The black haired man smirked

**Me:Sorry I had to keep this short…**

**Bao:R&R**

**Neptune:And make sure there are no flames and help yourselves to a chocolate chip cookie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:HI GUYS!PLEASE VISIT THE ULTIMATE DIARY OF RANDOMNESS!I NEED OCS THERE TOOXD!  
>Bao:What is with the Caps lock?<strong>

**Me:*Roll eyes*Okay ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Zangetsu:Caps lock…-_-/**

**Chapter 4: Day 1 and diary **

Neptune's diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I ve woke up at around 8 am, I m sharing a room with this red furred hybrid named Bao. He is mysterious and cute. He is as athletic as Mako of which ,today I ll go search for him!I cant stand living without me as he is like my protection.I miss him_

_Around 8.30 ,I somehow dragged myself out from bed and went to the canteen, I was introduced to this female hybrid named Ketsueki,_ _She is a raven haired girl with two tails and a tail to match her hair color. Her nails are initially those of a human but when she feels threatened they sharpen and grow out about an inch while the edges sharpen. She still has normal human teeth but her canines and incisors sharpen. Has green eyes and pale skin. She is a necko._

_She,Luna and Ninel were sitting together, drinking smoothies and milkshakes._

_Sooner,I found myself with a girl called Angela Knight and another girl called Blaze,Angela is a nymph and falcon. She has long straight bleach blonde hair, piercing sharp violet eyes with baby blue specks in them. She has heart-oval face shape with elf ears (ears are her nymph part, same with her lips), full plump red lips, light olive skin, has sharp claw like finger nails, and slender hour glass figure but petite fram. She's left handed. She has seemingly clear wings from her falcon part, that when are hit by any type of light they produce many colors until the light leaves them, then they go back to being transparent. (quite breath taking to see.) She has sharp finger nails like talons from the flacon part of her also._ _Blaze,on the other hand is a Phoenix nymph and likes completely human, her skin is golden like and sort of glows a golden colour. her hair is a blood red and reaches her knees and is completely straight with bangs covering her forehead. She has ruby glowing eyes and black long eye lashes. She's one of a kind and the only phoenix there is. around her neck there is a jail chain attached to her neck with a chain hanging down her chest. _

_We had breakfast together before I parted them,from there…I explore the lab._

_As much as they said that this is a lab, I think it looks more like somewhere more on the comfort carpeted._

_A camera 's eye winked as I strolled passed._

_Are they watching us?_

_That is when I saw the black furred wolf(Yes the one that I saw some time back) ran past me,he was growling to himself angrily._

_I then bumped into Bao,anyway he is tall and skinny young male hybrid with red hair that drapes below his shoulders and piercing golden brown thinking of him makes me feel like snuggling in his warm embrace._

"_I m so sorry Bao…"I said as he slowly picked himself up and also pull me up with him._

"_No need to be sorry…" He said as he walked away._

_Afternoon,_

_We ate, we play soccer with an inflated bladder of eh…something. Bao said it was a bladder of a porkhog(We ate it for lunch)_

_Evening,_

_I spent sometime in the library, I met this nice hybrid named Tatjana who is a siren vampire hybrid. She has wavy black hair and sea-blue eyes. She''s also very pale with a slender figure. _

_She was busy reading a book, how to unleash your powers._

_Weird_

_Ninel said to me that Tatjana had no powers or maybe hadn't unleashed them yet so she is desperate for her powers._

_Night,_

_We ate dodo meat and drank some borsh lights out__ at 10pm._

_As usual ,I pray for my cousin's safety and stuff…_

_But first before I sleep,I ll go take a bath:D!_

_~Silence~_

_*_The sound of the shower and water raining down against a glass wall*

_When I came out from my bath,the diary was still in its place but my feathered pencil?_

_It rolled to the side!_

_**SOMEONE HAD READ THIS BOOK!**_

_I won't be writing anymore(unless I have too).But till then I have some questions…_

_Is this lab safe?_

_Where is Mako?_

_And…will I ever see him again?_

Neptune yawned, "Goodnight Mako…",cuddling up to the diary,she fell into a deep sleep.

~Silence~

Meanwhile,

The man with black hair was busy looking at the captured kitsune beast.

"What a fine beast you are…"

The black furred kitsune beast growled.

"You will be perfect for my experiment…"

"What do you want?!"

"As long as you obey me,nothing will happen to your preciously little Aqua Fang…"The black haired man smiled evilly, he reached into his pocket to pull out something.

A gun?

No

Something even worst

"No!" the trapped beast snapped, struggling to break free.

"This would help…it would increase your power and soon that organ(Your poor pathetic brain) will be under my control…"

"You evil serpent…"

"The whole shipment of it will arrive tomorrow… Have a splendid day till you know when…" With that the man went off.

_Neptune…You must get out of here ALIVE_

**Cliffhanger:D**

**Read and review guys**

**We don't know what adventures awaits our young heroes**

**NO FLAMES**

**~Cygnus**

**Signing off…**

**Goodnight guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Hi!My fellow readers!**

**Mark:What are you trying to do…?**

**Me:You will see,okay on with the story.**

**Chapter 5: Black water**

A black helicopter landed in the field near the compound where all the hybrids played, the metallic monster with blades touched down,causing all the hybrids to run.

The familiar black wolf with orange eyes, arched his yellow eyes glowing intensely. He was lazily resting on the branch of an oak tree but now had leaped off it and ran on four paws to the back of a shrub.

Two men, both wearing lab coats, unloaded a tank filled with some reddish black liquids.

"Black water!" Da Shayan said as soon as he realised the inky black substances.

"You know what that is?" The ice nymph asked her boyfriend.

"It is what is used to turn hybrids from good to evil…"

"Who said that?!" Luna said as the black wolf appeared.

"I know you…"Neptune mumbled, "I saw him on the first day that I came to the lab."

"I'm Jian." The wolf said as he turned his face to the right, the men had started wheeling the black water to the lab.

Jian ran off again, "We better follow Jian…"Zeo said before some of the other hybrids ran after him.

_Jian may know something that we don't know,he probably know where Mako is…_

Neptune turned into her beast form,Aqua Fang and followed Jian through the facility.

After a couple short cuts, the hybrids arrived into a room.

A series of test tubes,beakers and strangely twisted glass surrounded the room,in the middle of the room is a large glass box.

There was also a metallic plank with rusty chains.

Bao screened his eyes as he looked at the chains again.

It is a mix of blood and rust!

_This can't be…_

That was when a familiar face appeared.

It was Macho.

He was carrying a black furred hybrid.

Meanwhile, Joules was at the back, operating on some machine.

Two men in specially designed coats were handling the black water.

Macho had dropped the black furred hybrid on the metallic plank.

"Mak…..!"

That was when Bao covered Neptune's muzzle with a paw. "Shhhhh…"

A black haired man from the shadows appeared, a twisted smile on he's face.

His red eyes meet the black kitzune.

"B****!Release me!"

"Remember our deal? "

The black haired man nodded at Joules who handed him a knife.

It used to be a silver knife,but it was blood stained.

There were engravings on the knife.

A picture of a good and evil. Yin and Yang.

"After I insert this knife into you,the black water can circulate easily in your system." The man said as he held up the knife.

The hybrid looked at the knife than the man.

"Rago sir!We can start the ghouling process…" Joules said as Rago smirked at Mark who cringed.

"Let it begin!"

**Me:I 'm going to stop here…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**R&R**


End file.
